Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication devices, and more particularly to intelligent options in redial screens of communication devices.
Background
A contacts application in a communication device stores and provides communication options for contacting persons, businesses, organizations, etc. Communication options may include one or more telephone numbers, e.g., home number, mobile number, work number, and one or more e-mail addresses. In a typical communication scenario, a user of a device attempts to establish communication with a contact, e.g., person, business, organization, etc., using one of the telephone numbers associated with the contact. If the call to the contact fails, the contacts application may present to the user an option to redial the same number or to send a message to that number. It would be beneficial to present the user additional communication information, including alternative communication options, that allows the user to make informed decisions on how to most effectively establish communication with the contact.